warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mesa/@comment-98.166.133.234-20160206050646
First of all, I love Mesa. Purely for style and I'm a gunslinger kinda player. That being said, she's only dropped off since her first appearance, and worse- other frames are getting SO MUCH more powerful to the point that she really is at the bottom of the pyramid. Doesn't even have her own house to own. So since everyone's doing it, here's my ideas for a Mesa rework. 1. Ballistic Battery. A pitifully cool ability. I mean sounds great, right? Load up with damage, blaze it out in one shot. Useless in this game. If you NEED BB, you made a mistake in choosing that fight. Imo, it would be better if BB recorded damage, and with each successive shot, output it. More and more. So let's say you deal 5 dmg, next shot is 7, then 10, 15, etc. Doesn't sound too amazing until you consider using Soma P and racking up ridiculous damage near the end of the clip. Make it cost a hefty amount of energy in the later stages as well as last longer (make it duration). 2. Shooting Gallery. I hear a lot of people complain about this power. IMO it's her best ability. Allow me to explain. SG's strength is NOT the damage buff. That's secondary ya dumdums. It jams enemy weapons when you pass by then. Increase range and you can dart across a room, suddenly leaving only two enemies on the edge who can still shoot. Better yet, it cycles with teamates and if you're strategic- you can give it to a teamate when they're in trouble, or just start it up and pass em by. Shooting Gallery is fine. 3. ShatterShield. Yeah, I hear people say this is her best ability. People who I can only assume have never run her on high tiers. 95% reduction sounds amazing with 100 damage coming your way. Try 100,000. That's 5k damage in one bullet, and more than enough to oneshot you while Rhino and Valkyr prance around perfectly fine. My suggestion? Change its effect to a damage recieved cap. Maximum damage recieved of 5% of your full hp. This means regardless of the damage you get hit with, it can only do that much to hp. Shields? Screw shields. Shattershield is beneath the main shield so it doesn't benefit the main shield. Result? Mesa can now tank any insane gunfire at high tier, at least for a minimum of 20 shots to her hp. AND at lower levels it'll still retain its damage reduction. Maybe balance it out by making the max possible reduction 70%. To shields, that is. 4. Finally. This is the one that pisses me off the most. When she first came out, there was no Exalted BS. Her being a turret was awesome and useful. But now that Excal and Ivara can run around using their ults, this is INSULTING to the "fastest gunslinger in the starts." She becomes a useless turret, that I'm happy to aim since the last changes- but is still a turret. A real gunslinger doesn't have to stand still. But the Western back into Mesa, yo. Full movement, if anything, maybe 10-20% speed debuff. Keep the reticule so she can't merc a room staring at a wall, BUT let US control it. We choose to make it smaller or wider, maybe with the melee key and the reload key. Wider is less damage, smaller is more- but the ramping occurs regardless. As for the expendature of energy- that's fine. AND. BB rework should be allowed to run with it. Which would allow, for a short period of time, INSANE damage output from NewWesternMesa. Which is the name I just decided to call her if these changes are ever used (who am I kidding, DE won't see this trash T.T) Oh and ofc give her access to pistol mod buffs. Maybe keep the current damage because the mods will more than boost Peacemaker's damage, alongside a smart player using BB with it and RUINING her targets for 10-15 seconds. Besides that, you'd only have to employ that last tactic at high tier. Where insane damage is needed, and shattershield will KEEP YOU FROM ONESHOTS =D. Inhindsight, BB might be better if it's as described, but rather than buffing with every shot, buff with every second IF damage has been dealt to a predetermined cap before the next level. That way you could balance to avoid Soma P doing insanity immediately, or Amprex maxing out in one shot. Then again... nah, balance is necessary. Come on DE, make Mesa FEARED again.